


No Regrets, Just Love

by xheartoflifex



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xheartoflifex/pseuds/xheartoflifex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, the whole pregnancy ordeal becomes twisted in Will's head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets, Just Love

**  
_She was going to give us her baby._   
**

Will still remembered it like it had been yesterday.

The feelings of coming home to find none other than Quinn Fabrey sitting on his living room couch chatting with his then-wife like it was nothing. Dressed in a bright yellow sundress and a white sweater with a matching headband, she looked like she was the epitome of sunshine. Within minutes of him walking into the room, she had gotten up from her place on the couch with a smile, only to walk over and latch onto him. As she clung to him, he had glanced over at Terri, who seemed like she couldn’t be bothered with the strange sight in front of them. Instead, Will just wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her as she began to shake softly against his chest.

At that moment, he knew he should’ve felt more like a father than any other time. Here she was – one of his students coming to him in desperate need of help, showing him that she trusted him enough to come to him. This wasn’t the first time one of the members of New Directions had come to him in search of guidance – hell, Finn had even started treating him like a stand-in father. But maybe it was the combination of the embrace, the crying young girl against him, the fact that he knew Quinn was in need of so much more than just a few uplifting words… It should’ve been a preparation for the unborn child he was going to soon be parenting. It should’ve reminded him why he loved Terri so much and why he wanted to be a dad.

And yet, fatherly was the last thing he was feeling at this point. Because as he wrapped his arms around Quinn, all he had wanted was to never let her go; wanted to protect her and her baby too. Terri had him to lean on, while Quinn – she had nothing and no one. He was the type of man who never let that happen to anyone; he had always wanted to save the underdogs. It was bad enough for teens in high school, He was pretty sure that any soon-to-be father shouldn’t be feeling this way towards one of his students.

 **  
_She wanted to give us her baby._   
**

Ripping the plastic cover from the mattress, his head is still reeling over the fact that every bit of his life that he’d known has come crashing down around him.

 _Terri’s not pregnant. I’m not going to be a father. My marriage is over…_

And despite all this personal turmoil, all he can think of is Quinn Fabrey, who was manipulated and turned on her head because of his wife. Everything with Terri’s pregnancy, everything about it had been Quinn’s. All the books that Terri had bought, all the prenatal vitamins she had sent him out for, all the cash he had had to fork over to more maternity clothe that he never saw…

The images from the ultrasound.

They were all Quinn’s. It had always been Quinn. That tiny baby that he had seen on the imager, that baby he had immediately felt so connected to and just wanted to wrap up in his arms and protect from anything that could hurt it – it was Quinn’s baby.

Throwing the mattress onto the ground with a yell, he can’t tells who’s he’s angrier at now – Terri for trying to deceive him with her ‘babygate’ scandal, or himself for not understanding that the baby he’d automatically felt a bond with had never been his.

 **  
_She wanted to give us our baby._   
**

A few weeks after Beth was born and he had submitted his divorce papers to his attorney, despite the endless phone calls on his machine from Terri, Will calls Quinn into his classroom after class and before glee rehearsal. She smiles at him, and it’s almost like he’s back in high school with Terri – the way his heart beats uncontrollably against his chest, the way he can’t stop smiling or just wants to laugh at anything she says.

“Why were you going to do it?” he asks, sitting down in the desk next to her.

When he looks over at her, she playing with a strand of her hair and clearly avoiding any attempt to answer him. He still can’t wrap his mind around why this girl – this young, healthy, attractive girl with so much ahead of her – was willing to get caught up in Terri’s web of lies and just get rid of her child like it was nothing.

Eventually, she sighs and rolls her shoulders a bit before turning to face him. Her expression is almost unreadable – a mix between sorrow and regret and relief. “Because…” she says, almost too softly for him to hear. Against his better judgment, he leans across the bar of the desk and places a hand onto her shoulder.

With the touch, her quickly thinning façade of serenity crumples, and she throws her hands up, making a noise of disgust. “Because your wife approached me telling me that I would never be able to do it all by myself! I wanted to keep her, I did… but I knew I’d never be able to take care of her on my own. It wasn’t like I had her father’s support either, because Puck couldn’t even keep it in his pants long enough to prove to me that he wanted to be serious… I loved him, and I probably always will, but I just couldn’t do it…”

Her voice breaks at that moment, and when Will looks over at her and sees her head dropped, in the light he can make out the tears shining on her cheekbones. She inhales deeply before she says “I’ve come to see from my own experiences that to be happy, a daughter needs a good father to be happy. And as much as I wanted to strangle your wife, I couldn’t deny the fact that you’d have made an amazing father. If there was anyone who I would’ve wanted to raise my daughter other than myself, it’s you…”

Something shatters in him at that moment, because slowly he gets up from behind the desk he’s sitting at. The tears are flowing heavier than before, her breath coming in wracking sobs. As he leans down, cupping her face in his hands, he knows that this is crossing every line he’s attempted to avoid between a teacher and a student. But he can’t help himself; he’s only human, and every word that’s slipped from her perfectly pink lips has left him heartbroken for her. She was willing to give up her child – her own flesh and blood – simply based on the fact that she thought he was a good person.

And while he wipes away the stray tears that are lingering on her cheeks with his thumbs before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, only one thing is stuck in his head…

 _“If there’s anyone who I want to raise my daughter, it’s you…”_

 **  
_She wants to have our baby._   
**

He’s a high school teacher, and if there’s any place in the world that’s a breeding place for gossip and rumors to spread – it’s here. And as a teacher of one of the main subjects plus being one of the more prominent figures in the school, he can’t help but catch wind of all the talk that spreads like wildfire throughout the kids. Most of the time, he’s able to distinguish between the lies and the truth, because most of them are so blown out of proportion there’s not a chance they could be true.

But this one he hears as his last class is dismissed – as soon as he hears it, he knows it’s true.

 _“Did you hear? Sam Evans dumped Quinn Fabrey for Santana Lopez… Apparently she cheated on him with Finn Hudson...”_ The two girls who are talking as they walk out of his room are girls that would never have anything to do with the people they’re gossiping about, but being so close to these kids, he already knows that this is true. The piece of chalk he had been holding onto slips out of his hand onto the ledge of the chalkboard, and before he can even stop himself, he’s running to the place that he knows she’ll be.

When he gets the door to the choral room open, she’s sitting cross-legged on one of the plastic chairs, staring at the door like she was waiting for someone to come and find her.

 _I’ll always be there to find her…_ he thinks to himself as he shuts the door behind him. As he walks closer, he notices the surprisingly, she isn’t crying. Even more surprising is when she starts to laugh.

“I thought I was in love with Sam. But he was just another one who was easily swayed by Santana’s verbal abuse and double-Ds. These guys have no problem cheating on me – Puck or Finn – but when I do it, they lash out at me like I’m some tramp. I’m only human. I make mistakes, too. And maybe Sam didn’t deserve to be hurt, but I just…” Her voice breaks off, and she drops her head. He can feel the regret and the pain radiating off of her in heavy waves. And he can’t stand seeing her like that.

Wordlessly, he crosses the room, grabbing her hands out of her lap and pulling her to her feet. Ashamed, she turns her head away again, but he catches her, pulling her chin forward so he can look her in the eye.

“I’m not a bad person, I swear… I just – I want to feel loved by someone.”

He’s not thinking, but for these type of experiences, thinking really is never an option. The hands that had been currently wrapped around hers slid up to hold her face, and before he knew it, his mouth was on hers, warm and wet and just perfect.

Immediately, he senses her become rigid against him, her hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders as she tries in a desperate attempt to create space between them. But slowly, as he slid his tongue between her lips, those arms that had been pushing him away encircled his neck. He started to trail hot, openmouthed kisses down her neck, burying them into her collarbone and sliding the sleeve of her shirt back to get at her shoulder. Sucking at a sensitive spot along her neck, a shiver ran through her body, causing her to fall closer into his arms.

Still connected at the mouth, he walked her backwards until she was pressed against the piano, tongue still exploring her mouth. Every single fiber in his body was telling him that this was wrong, that he was teacher and that he needed to stop before he caused anymore damage to either of them.

But that small voice, the one that had been guiding him through this whole thing, told him that she wants this. Why else would she have been willing give Will her baby? Because she wanted him to give her another one…

The rest slowly becomes a blur. Will had often visualized having sex with someone on top of the piano, but most of the times it had been Emma. One time it had been Rachel, which really hadn’t been a pleasant fantasy.

But this. This is nothing like what he’s visualized before. Quinn is beautiful through and through, and as their clothing begins to litter the floor, his fingers exploring ever inch of her body, he begins to understand why she has almost every boy in the school fighting over her. Every face, every word, every noise she makes - makes him want her more. As he whispers to her and she makes soft whimpering noise in return, all he could think is that this is the beginning of everything new. The soft noises become louder, her usual delicate and demure conduct slowly breaking apart to reveal a different woman.

And as the room fogged over with scents of sex and sweat, their long limbs tangled into one another. As Will’s name tumbled from her lips, Quinn’s body arched with the rush of climax. With deeps breaths, she collapsed against him, shaky and sticky and wet, still murmuring his name under her breath.

 _This is it_ , he thought to himself as he feels her head resting on his chest. _We’re going to get what we want._

 **  
_She wants to have my baby._   
**

Like always, the first way he hears of it is through rumors. It’s different people this time, but his reaction is similar to before.

 _“You hear? Fabrey’s pregnant again. She had a meltdown after throwing up during English. And of course, usual suspects Hudson, Puckerman, and Evans are denying that they had anything to do with it… I bet it was that Chang kid… or even Abrams…”  
_  
He’s so overcome with joy that he can barely contain himself as he puts down the papers he’s been collecting on his desk. He knows that he should let her seek him out, but he just can’t. As he starts for the door, he finds himself smiling uncontrollably – _I had to do with it!_

Before he can get out the door, though, she’s there. She’s sobbing, eyeliner and mascara dripping down her cheeks in a watery mess, but through it all, she still looks beautiful. With a slam of the door, she comes into the room, yelling hysterically between sobs that he’s ruined her life, that she’s never going to be able to come back to school after this, that she had been trying to get her life back, that she thought she actually meant something to him – and not just to have a baby.

Her fists pound against his chest in a desperate attempt to hurt him, but eventually the crying catches up to her and she simply falls against him, continuing to sob.

As he wraps his arms around her, he wants to console her and tell her that everything’s going to be alright, but it’s not in him. Because this is what they’ve wanted from the start – it’s clear that she’s just scared. So he holds her, runs a hand through her damp messy hair, and kisses the top of her head.

When she’s stopped crying, he hangs on for just a second longer. Because this is it. This is the beginning of everything together. This is the future that they’ve both wanted.

 _She’s going to have my baby._


End file.
